Traditional power transfer between a source and load involves static system configurations. The source and the load configurations are traditionally known prior to system design. System design is performed to attempt to maximize power transfer between the source and load. Traditional systems typically regulate the output by virtue of their static design principles, which results in consistent, regulated power transfer. Without proper design, traditional power transfer circuits are not well suited for many system applications.